30 Day OTP Challenge
by kerbubbles
Summary: A thirty day Ianthony OTP challenge
1. Day One

Ian paced back and forth in front of his bed, occasionally running a shaking hand through his hair nervously. Nearly his entire body was shaking from the immense amount of nervousness coursing throughout his body like venom from a snake bite.

"Ian, calm down, you're going to ruin your look!"

Ian stopped abruptly, spinning on his heels to face Ras, who was sitting on the foot of Ian's bed with an annoyed expression. "Calm down?! Ras, I really like him! What if I mess something up? What if I embarrass myself? What if I-"

"Ian, you'll do fine! You're just going to the movies!"

"What if he doesn't like me? Oh my god, I bet he doesn't. He probably thinks I'm the worst-"

"Stop it, Ian! I know for a fact Anthony's head-over-heels for you!"

Ian's facial expression changed from worried to curious. "Really?"

"Ian, I'm his best friend. I think I know."

A smiled tugged at the corner of Ian's lips and a soft chuckle brushed past them. "You're right. I shouldn't be so worried. He won't be able to resist my good looks"

Ras shook his head, chuckling softly. "Well, you're not _that _good looking."

"Hey!" Ian shoved Ras playfully, both of them laughing.

"Alright, loverboy, go fix your hair since you've messed it all up."

"Loverboy?" Ian raised an eyebrow. Ras just shrugged and Ian turned to his mirror, messing with his hair to get it back into place. He jumped when he heard the doorbell. "He's here!" he squeaked, his eyes wide as he froze in place. Ras chuckled and gave Ian a shove to move him from his frozen position. He stumbled down the stairs, trying to keep his pounding heart from bursting through his chest.

Anthony smiled warmly at him when he opened the door. Ian returned the smile, trying to subtly check Anthony out. "Ready to go?" Ian heard Anthony ask as his eyes traveled from Anthony's stomach to his chest (which the tight v-neck he wore clearly showed off with no room for imagination). He nodded and stepped out, closing the door behind him once he yelled at Ras not to raid his kitchen while he was out.

Anthony smiled at Ian again, his eyes sweeping over Ian's body. (He thought Ian wouldn't notice, but the action sent Ian's heart into an acrobatic frenzy in his chest). Ian returned the smile and the two boys headed to Anthony's car.

Once they arrived at the movie theatre, Ian was shaking again, but for a different reason. The movie he and Anthony were seeing was a horror movie. Ian _hated _horror movies. They all scared the shit out of him, and they always gave him nightmares. And now, he was seeing one with a boy he had a giant crush on, who he _definitely_didn't want to witness him pissing his pants.

Ian tried to calm his nerves as he followed Anthony to the entrance. His heart fluttered in his chest when Anthony held the door open for him. He smiled at him, his face a slight tinge of pink. He stepped in and headed to the concession counter.

Once the two boys, or more specifically, Anthony, paid for their candy, drinks, and popcorn, they made their way to the theatre their movie was playing in. Ian swallowed and walked in, biting his bottom lip, hoping the shaking of his hands was unnoticeable.

Anthony picked two seats for them near the back of the theatre. Once they sat down and his hands were no longer full, Ian quickly silenced his phone so the inevitable bombardment of text messages from Ras bothering him about the status of the date wouldn't send his phone into a noisy frenzy during the film. He leaned back in his seat, his stomach twisting into knots of fear when the lights dimmed and the before-movie previews started. Most of them were for various horror movies. Thankfully, they all left out the most terrifying scenes. He didn't want to piss himself before the actually movie even s_tarted_.

Once the movie started, Ian sunk down in his seat, wishing he had told Anthony he'd rather see something else. But Anthony had really wanted to see this movie, and Ian couldn't say no to his pleading puppy-dog eyes. He'd always had a soft spot for Anthony's face (Not to mention every other part of Anthony's body. Especially those hands...).

Ian started shaking, looking anywhere but the screen. He tried to ignore the noises coming from the film, looking all around the theatre. When his eyes somehow traveled over to Anthony, he saw a worried and questioning look on his face.

"I hate horror movies" Ian whispered in explanation. Anthony mouthed 'oh' and smiled slightly. Ian's heart skipped a beat in his chest when he felt Anthony grab his hand from where it was resting on the armrest and lace their fingers together.

"Better?" Ian nodded, his face heating up and Anthony smiled, turning his attention back to the movie.

Ian, however, was distracted by the fact that he was _holding hands _with _Anthony. _Anthony's hand was warm and soft in his own and it felt _amazing_. What made it even better was it was _Anthony's _hand.

Before Ian knew it, the movie was over. For most of the movie, Ian had been lost in his thoughts of Anthony that he never even noticed the movie. He stood up with Anthony, stretching, feeling a little disappointed when their hands untangled. He wasn't disappointed for long, however, because as they left the theatre room, he felt Anthony grab his hand again. He blushed as their fingers intertwined. He looked over at him with a questioning look.

Anthony chuckled "You're so cute when you blush" Ian felt his face grow increasingly warmer and he knew his blush was darkening. A large smile split Anthony's face at the increase in red of Ian's cheeks. The two pushed open the doors that led to the parking lot, walking to Anthony's car.

Once they returned to Ian's house, the two boys stepped out and walked to the house. Ian turned to Anthony, his face a shade of pink. He seemed to be a blushing _a_ _lot_ that day. "You really don't have to walk me to my door."

Anthony smiled and shook his head "Nah, it's not a problem" Ian smiled widely. He stepped onto the front porch, turning to face Anthony. As he opened his mouth to thank him, Anthony quickly pecked Ian's lips. Ian froze, his eyes wide and his face completely flushed.

Anthony chuckled "I'll call you." Without waiting for Ian's reaction to break through his ice block, Anthony turned and left.

By the time Ian had finally thawed himself, Anthony had already pulled out of his driveway. He sighed and watched him leave before entering his house, almost running into Ras. "Christ, let me into my own house, will ya?" He smacked Ras upside the head playfully before chuckling and pushing him out of the way, stepping in enough to close his door. Immediately after the door was closed, he was bombarded with questions.

"Was it great?"

"I didn't really pay attention to the movie"

"Why not? Were you too distracted by his sexyness?"

Ian smiled slightly, the feeling of Anthony's hand in his still lingering. "Sure, let's go with that"

Ras grinned "You're blushing. Oh my gosh, did he kiss you?!"

Ian felt his face heat up and he cleared his throat "That...That is none of your business" He turned and walked to his room, a dreamy smile on his face as he flopped onto his bed. When Ras walked in with a second barrage of questions, Ian rolled on his side so his back was facing him and ignored him, lost in thoughts of the wonderful boy who'd been the first to kiss him.


	2. Day two: Cuddling Somewhere

**This is Ianthony. If you do not like the pairing please do not continue reading and return to your previous activities. I do not appreciate comments containing foul language and insults pertaining to my work. No one is forcing you to read this unless they are holding a gun to your head, in which case you still do not need to leave immature and unnecessary comments. So please, I'm asking nicely, do not continue reading and do not leave negative comments if you do not enjoy homosexual fanfiction about Ian Hecox and Anthony Padilla.**

Anthony stared at his computer screen blankly, the moving images of him and Ian unfocused as his eyes blurred with sleep. He felt someone shake him and he jolted, looking up to see the screen now blocked by a torso. His eyes traveled up to the person's face and he realized it was Ian. "Oh, hey." His voice was slurred with exhaustion.

He heard Ian chuckled lightly. "Dude, you're falling asleep at at the computer. C'mon, let's go to bed."

"Wha...No, I can't. I have to finish editing" He tried to shove Ian out of the way.

"You can barely talk or move your arms. You need to come to bed. You can finish tomorrow."

"No...I need...to finish...now" His head fell to the side and his eyes closed for a second, but then he suddenly jolted and sat up, trying to push Ian again.

Ian sighed. "Are you gonna get up or am I going to have to carry you to bed?"

Anthony looked up at Ian, widening his eyes and puffing out his lower lip. "I'll go to bed if you carry me!"

Ian chuckled and shook his head "Lazy ass"

"Hush, you know you love carrying me."

Ian hooked an arm under Anthony's legs and the other behind his back. He lifted him up, groaning fakely. "I hate carrying you! You're so fucking heavy!"

Anthony circled his arms around Ian's neck, raising an eyebrow "You calling me fat, Hecox?"

Ian laughed "Yes, Anthony, I'm calling the skinniest person I've ever seen fat"

Anthony chuckled and shoved Ian's shoulder weakly "You douche"

Ian chuckled and set Anthony on their bed when they reached their room. He groaned overdramatically and stretched his arms. "You're too damn heavy!"

"Fuck you, Hecox." Anthony tried to kick him, but failed miserably.

"Anytime, sexy" Ian wiggled his eyebrows, smirking.

"See, you love being my bitch!" Ian giggled and shook his head, crawling into the bed. Anthony immediately rolled over and wrapped an arm around Ian, pressing his chest to Ian's back. Ian hummed and placed his arm on top of Anthony's. "I love you" he murmured sleepily.

"I love you too" Anthony murmured, already half-asleep. Ian smiled and let his eyes drift closed.

Ian woke up to someone shaking his shoulder. He groaned and rolled over. "No...Thirty more minutes..." The person only started shaking harder and Ian groaned. "Alright, Alright, I'm up! The fuck do you want?!" he rubbed his head as he sat up, groaning tiredly.

"Nothing, I just wanted to wake you up to mess with you and to cuddle some more." He recognized the voice to be Anthony's and he looked over to see his boyfriend grinning at him.

He glared at him. "Did you really wake me up to cuddle?" Anthony nodded. "You fucking douche! I hate you!" He layed back down and rolled over so his back was facing Anthony.

Anthony chuckled and wrapped an arm around Ian "You know you love me" Ian groaned and tried to pull away from him, but he eventually gave in. "Yeah, I kind of do"

"Kind of?! That's all I get?" Anthony filled his voice with mock offense.

Ian giggled "Okay, I love you a lot"

"Yeah, you better" Ian just giggled and snuggled back against Anthony. He hummed in content when he felt Anthony's lips on his shoulder. "Hmmm, that feels nice." the older's lips stretched into a smile on the younger's skin. "You love kissing me too much" Ian teased

"You taste good!" Anthony said in defence.

Ian giggled "I taste good?"

Anthony nodded "But, you know, if you don't like me kissing you..." Anthony started moving his mouth away from Ian's shoulder.

"Hey, I never said that!" Anthony chuckled and moved back to kissing Ian's shoulder gently. Ian hummed softly in content and closed his eyes, humming softly.

"Are you humming?"

"Um..Maybe?"

Anthony chuckled "Dude, that's so gay"

"So are you!"

Anthony gasped "How dare you say such a thing!"

Ian laughed "Well, you are gay!"

"So are you!"

"Yeah, so?"

Anthony shoved Ian's shoulder "You're a douche!"

"You're a douche puncher."

"Meany"

"Jerk"

Anthony chuckled and turned Ian around in his arms, kissing him softly. Ian smiled against his boyfriend's lips and kissed back. When the two pulled apart, Ian murmured "I love you"

"I love you too" Anthony grinned.

"I'm starving. I'm going to go make breakfast." Ian got up and walked to the kitchen, running a hand through his hair and yawning.

"I'm helping you!" Anthony got up and rushed after him.

The two boys tried to make pancakes, but by the time they were done there was pancake batter all over the floor and in their hair, the pancakes were burned, and the smoke alarm was going off.

"Aaaah, turn it off!" Ian yelled, his hands over his ears.

"I'm trying!" Anthony yelled back, standing on a chair and finally managing to disconnect the smoke alarm. They both coughed and waved their hands in front of their faces. "That didn't work out too well."

"No, definitely not." The younger man groaned. "Let's go take a shower, there's batter all over me." The older nodded and they made their way to the bathroom, laughing. Their attempt at making breakfast may have turned into a catastrophe, but at least they had each other, right? Ian thought maybe they could go get some breakfast somewhere after their shower.


	3. Chapter 3: GamingWatching a movie

A heavy smell of weed clung to the air in Anthony's bathroom despite the fan's efforts to suck it up. Two fully smoked joints sat in the ashy toilet water, waiting to be flushed when the two boys were done. The older teenager blew the smoke from his hit in his friend's face, giggling when Ian swatted at him. "What's your problem?"

"You're hogging all the weed!" he whined, hands trying to snatch the joint from the older (and taller) boy's hands. The weed was just out of his reach as Anthony teased him with it, moving it to where Ian could reach it and then moving it back out of his reach. "C'mon, you douche!" He chuckled and finally surrendered the half-smoked joint to the younger boy.

Ian grinned triumphantly and put the joint to his lips, taking a deep breath. His mouth formed a circle as he puffed the smoke out in a perfect ring. When Anthony reached for the joint, Ian pulled it out of his reach. "I get the rest of it, weed hog!" Before Anthony could protest or snatch the joint from him, Ian opened the door and ran.

"No, don't smoke it in my room! It's harder to get the smell out!" Ian laughed and started to take a second hit, squeaking when a heavy weight suddenly crashed into him, sending him to the floor. The joint was taken from his hand. He wriggled, trying to throw the weight off his back.

"Get off of me, you're fucking heavy!"

Anthony chuckled "You like me on top of you and you know it!"

Ian blushed "G-Get off me, you pervert!" Anthony laughed and stood up, Ian sighing in relief when the weight was lifted. He pulled himself to his feet, his face still pink. As he stood up, his eyes fell on the Xbox sitting in front of Anthony's TV. The sight erased all previous thoughts from his mind, replaced only with "We should play video games!"

Anthony grinned widely "That's a great idea!"

"...But we should finish that joint first"

Anthony pretended to think for a moment before saying "Nah, video games sound so much better right now." Ian whined and made a grab for the joint. The older held it out of Ian's reach and ran toward the bathroom, quickly flushing the joint down the toilet with the rest.

"You asshole!" Anthony laughed and stepped back into his room. He grabbed the controllers from the ground, tossing them both on the bed. He knelt down and bent over, pressing the power button and pushing back on his toes. Turning to Ian, a look of confusion crossed his face as he noticed his friend's face was red. "Dude, you okay?" When Ian nodded, Anthony just shrugged it off. "What game do you wanna play?"

"Mortal Combat!"

"You like that game way too much." He muttered, grabbing the Mortal Combat case and taking out the disk. He quickly put it in the console and closed the disk tray, pushing himself to his feet and flopping onto his bed next to Ian. "I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"You wish! I'm totally going to win!"

"Go ahead and believe that if it boosts your confidence."

"You're a douche" Ian shoved Anthony playfully. The two boys laughed and turned their attention to the game when the opening music filled the room. Anthony pressed start and selected the game mode, both boys selecting characters when the selection screen came up.

Partway through the game, Anthony suddenly felt like he hadn't eaten in days. He paused the game, ignoring Ian's annoyed whine as he looked over at the boy next to him. "Dude, I'm starving"

Ian's stomach seemed to reply for him as a growl resonated from that general area. Both boys giggled at the noise. "I am too. Do you have any food?"

"There should be a bag of cheetos in the kitchen pantry. Can you go get them?"

"I'm too lazy! Why don't you do it?"

Anthony kicked Ian with the intention of kicking him off the bed, but it seemed to barely move him. "Because you need to get off your lazy ass and do things every once in awhile!"

Ian sighed overdramatically and got up. "Fine!" He stomped out of the room, groaning the whole way.

Anthony leaned to the side to watch Ian leave. When he saw Ian disappear around the corner, he quickly turned back to the TV and unpaused the game. Mashing the buttons on the controller to be as quick as possible, Anthony hurriedly killed Ian's character. Hearing returning footsteps in the hallway, he quickly re-paused the game and sat back just as Ian stepped into the room.

"Got the cheetos!" Ian tossed the bag to Anthony, who caught it between both hands. "Ready for me to kick your ass?"

Anthony snorted, trying to hold back his laughter. "Sure, I can't wait to see you win"

Ian didn't seem to notice his obvious struggle, as he jumped on the bed next to Anthony, grabbing his controler. "Come on, unpause it!" Still trying to conceal his laughter, Anthony quickly obeyed, pressing the start button on his controller.

The look on Ian's face was priceless. He went from excited to confused to horrified as the words "Player one wins" flashed on the screen. "Wha...What the fuck happened?!" Anthony couldn't hold it in anymore. He burst into laughter, clutching his stomach and falling over on his side.

Ian's eyes snapped to the laughing boy, horrible realization twisting his face. "you did this! you little fucker!" This only made Anthony laugh harder, tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. "You think this is funny, you little shit?!" Somehow, Anthony managed to nod. His eyes were squeezed shut and his entire body shook with laughter.

Ian growled and tackled Anthony. "It's not funny!" By then, Anthony's laughter had faded enough for him to protest.

"It was so funny! You should've seen your face! Or, should I say, faces!"

"It was not funny! You're an asshole!"

"It was funny!"

"Was not!"

"Was too~"

"Not!"

"Too~"

Ian growled "You're a fucking dick!"

"That's not what your mom said last night!" Anthony smirked.

"Oh, you little douche!"

"What are you gonna do, slap me?" Anthony chuckled, his head snapping to the side as he felt Ian's hand collide with his cheek. He laughed "Dude, you slap like a bitch"

"Fuck you!"

"Is that why you're in this position?" Anthony raised an eyebrow, smirking.

Ian blushed slightly as he realized he was on top of Anthony, a leg on either side of his body and his wrists pinned to the bed. "U-Um, s-sorry, I-I'll-" He was abruptly cut off as Anthony's lips suddenly made contact with his. For a moment, he froze, his eyes wide and lips still. Soon, he melted into the kiss, his lips moving in perfect sync with Anthony's.

When the two boys pulled apart, they were both pink faced and out of breath. They stared at each other, their eyes slightly wide. The room stayed silent until Anthony spoke when he'd caught his breath. "Sorry, I've uh...wanted to do that for a while"

"This..this is you talking, right? Not the weed?"

Anthony chuckled. If it wasn't for the copious amount of weed clouding his thoughts, he might not of even said it. "Without the weed, I probably wouldn't have even kissed you in the first place, but yeah, I mean it."

Ian smiled. "I've wanted to that for a while too."

Anthony smiled widely "Want to make out?"

Ian grinned "Do I?" Anthony giggled and reconnected their lips, crawling into Ian's lap. The two boys spent the rest of the night alternating between making out and stuffing their faces with cheetos. Neither could say they had a complaint.


End file.
